


A Strange love

by Simply_dragon



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: BDSM, Bars and Pubs, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Headcanon, Hidden Talents, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character, Self Confidence Issues, Some Humor, Some Plot, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_dragon/pseuds/Simply_dragon
Summary: (Little note this is a re-post cause)Lennox and Craig were having the time of their lives.  Then one dumb mistake messes things up. But love flourishes even in the face of death just chill and see where it goes. Will they recover? Or will this be to much? Shall love ensure? Idk why you asking me?NOTE FOR ANYONE WHO CARES.Im gonna put this on hold. I may put out a chapter or two but some big exams are coming up so don't expect anything chapters.
Relationships: Amanda & Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Craig Cahn/Dadsona, Damien Bloodmarch & Lucien Bloodmarch, Damien Bloodmarch/Robert Small, Lucien Bloodmarch/Ernest Vega, Mat Sella & Hugo Vega
Kudos: 1





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost also I have a bad chapter schedule so bear with me here also I'm bad at tagging and summaries as well as chapter name in so yeah and forgive me if this is cringe

Lennox and Craig are busy laughing like dumb asses. Jump after jump the adrenaline rush seems endless. Quickly you guys make it a competition to see who can do the most Canon balls. Lennox trades the quantity of each jump of extra quality. Lennox and Craig had done more than him but Lennox's jumps were flasher. More stylish hands down. Lennox and Craig both begin their final jumps. Lennox jumps off with his back facing the sky and he smiles at Craig as he jumps off. Lennox did a triple front flip and landed gracefully in the water. Craig follows with you and jumps with a large splash. 

"Bro!!!! That was insane!! I haven't seen something that crazy sense my keg stand days!!!"

both Lennox and Craig once again begin to laugh their asses off.

"I'm sad to say, but we should probably head back to camp. All these badass Canon balls have me tuckered out. Also, I'm cold. As well wet."

Lennox gave it a second as he pondered the thought. Na, he should probably do some more. There's no telling when he'd be able to get to do this again.

"how about you go without me? Imma does a few more awesome flips and I'll join you later."

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own Lenny?

"Come on Craig you know me! I'll be fine!

Are you sure you're Lennox? *gasp* You're an alien!! 

"The Lennox O'Reilly I knew was clumsy and wouldn't be able to last the day un-supervised."

Craig playfully punched his shoulder and laughs as he heads back to camp.

Lennox took around 7 jumps each one more graceful and awesome than the last. but he got too cocky. on his 8th jump Lennox carelessly runs without even checking his path. Sure enough, his ankle catches a tree root and he tumbles and slams into the boulders below. Lennox slips into the water and starts to feel hot and cold at the same time. Lennox sees red surrounding him and he immediately realizes he's hurt. Lennox is bleeding bad. No...no....this...it can't be....is this it? Is this where the story of Lennox O'Reilly ends? This...can't be it.....


	2. Boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries

For a second Lennox gave up. he couldn't move.   
he didn't try to fight it.   
Lennox let himself sink into the depths of the pond.  
Luckily you quickly came to your senses.

~ Really Lennox? That's all it takes? You're giving up that easy? GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!! You can't just give up like this! Giving up on Amanda, giving up on yourself, on Craig? If this was Craig he'd drag himself outta this water. he wouldn't die. he'd live. LIVE LENNOX LIVE!!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!~ 

Mustering what strength Lennox had, he swam to the shore. He barely managed to pull himself to the shore. He looked down to realize that his leg was bleeding. The femoral artery maybe. Doesn't matter which it is the important thing is that if he can't get Craig's attention then he's screwed. He'll be dead within minutes. He tried his best to apply pressure and it was mediocre. Although the pressure would give him a little extra time. But a bare hand can't help that much. Searing pain suddenly going up and down his leg. Tears equally as searing and painful ran down his face.

C-C-CRAIG!! CRAIG! PLEASE! HELP ME!!!  
___________________________________________________________  
(mean while at the camp)

Craig was drying off himself as well as he could. He was a little pouty.

"Man...I was hoping I could chill with Lenny. Aw well, then he'll be back soon."

Suddenly Craig stops for a second thinking he heard something. He dismissed the thought.

~Aw it's nothing. Probably some wind or something.~

Craig paused again when he heard it again. This time it was clear. A call begging for help. Craig jumped up and sprinted as fast as he could back to the waterfall. He looked around desperately for Lennox but he couldn't see him for a second. Then he laid eyes on you at the shore within a pool of blood. He began crying and panicked running over to you. He took off his shirt and tore it to make the best attempt of a wrapping he could manage. 

"D-Damn you, Lennox!! I leave you on your own for one second and you pull this? What the hell did you do?"

Craig while yelling couldn't keep his voice straight. His voice cracked and broke. He was scared shitless right now cause he knew Lennox was hurt. 

"Wait no! D-don't answer that! your job is to not bleed out! You gotta stay with me, bro!!

Lennox laughed. Well more he made a sound that was somewhat like a strangled wheeze. 

"Tripped on a tree root and slammed into the rocks. I got lucky though."

"LUCKY!?!? You call this lucky!?!?"

"Well, I'd say I'm pretty lucky cause most people would be dead by now."

"Well if you don't shut your gob then your gonna be quick."

Lennox turned pale. 

He knew Craig was right. He felt dizzy. He could feel the blackout. He was fighting back with all of his strength. He tried to stand up and Craig picked him up and rushes to his car. He rushes to the closest E.R he knew. Craig picked up Lennox's phone and dialed Amanda.

"Yo, this is Amanda."

"AMANDA GET TO THE BARKSDALE HOSPITAL NOW!!!"

"Huh? Who is this? Wait it's you Craig dad's friend. What is this about!?!?"

"Amanda it's your dad! He's hurt bad. Bad. If I can't get him to an emergency room right now I don't think you'll get to have any badly cooked dinner!!!"

"I'm gonna get Robert to drive me there! Don't worry about me get dad help!!"

"You can count on me Manda panda..." 

A strangled wheeze came from Amanda and she hung up.   
___________________________________________________________ Amanda ran next door to roberts house. She knocked to on the door and hoped to hell he was home. Thanks God he opened the door.

"Who is it? Oh. It's you, Amanda. Lennox kid.

"Robert Please please tell me out know where Barksdale hospital is!!"

"Barnsdale? yeah, I know. Why is ya asking?"

"Dad's hurt! Bad bad! I don't know what happened but Craig said he's taking him to Barksdale!"

"What!? 

"Craig says he could..."

She trailed off but Robert wasn't dumb. He understood what she was implying. Usingdad'sd book he hit up the other dad's and let me know what happened. All the other dads quickly hopped in their cars to get to Barksdale. Sadly they're a good 20-25 minutes away.   
___________________________________________________________  
Craig picked up Lennox and he rushes into the hospital.  
A nurse saw Craig carrying Lennox

"Sir are you okay?"  
"Please miss help him!!!"

She was confused but then she noticed the cloth on Lennox's leg and she told Craig to lay him on an empty bed. She started to work on Lennox to get him stable and instructed Craig to get a doctor. Craig was then escorted to a waiting room as soon as the doctor saw Lennox


	3. Boop II

-28 minutes later-

Amanda rushed into the hospital with Robert Amanda and Robert were both a little panicked. Although Robert was much better at concealing it than Amanda. Amanda went to a reception desk and talked to the nurse. 

"Excuse me have you seen a young man I'm a- he's tall..athletic build um brown eyes and black hair kinda looks Asian?

"oh yes, that young man. I believe he's over there."

The lady pointed to Craig who was pacing and kept running his hands through his hair. Amanda went over there immediately.

"Craig thank goodness what the fuck happened?"

"I don't know! he said something about tripping on a tree root. We were at this cool place I know with a waterfall. We were doing Canon balls together and y\n said that he would do some jumps on his own. Next thing I know I hear him screaming saying he slammed into some rocks!!!"

"Is he alright?" 

"I'm not sure. Nobody told me anything yet."

Just then a doctor walked to Craig. Amanda and Craig shut up. (mostly)

"Are you the fellow who brought that young man here?"

Craig straightened his posture.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Craig Cahn. I'm his-"

He stopped and blushed. 

"H-His friend..."

Amanda introduced herself. 

"Hello ma'am the man who was brought in, his name is y\n. My name is Amanda. I'm his daughter and this other man is named-"

Robert introduced himself on his own.

"The names Robert."

"Well. I have bad news.." 

Craig, Robert, and Amanda all froze.

"We were able to stabilize his condition but not for long. I'm sorry...but.. he's not going to make it."

Craig looked torn.

"What's...the prognosis?"

"he's not gonna make it through the day....you..should probably talk to him and...set up.. arrangements...."

Amanda's eyes welled up.   
She started to cry.   
They went to Lennox's room.   
He was sitting up but he was weak. looked tried.

"Hey, Lenny!! I'm so glad you're okay!!

Lennox motioned for Craig and Amanda to come closer. Robert stayed in the corner. 

"What the fuck were you thinking!?! Doing something so dumb!?!? You could be dead pops!!!"

Lennox was silent.  
Then he started to talk.

"Amanda...I love you...I couldn't be more proud of you. Your the best daughter any father could have asked for. I know I'm, not the best dad. I just want you to know that I may have screwed up a lot. there are so many things I wish I could have done differently. But I always tried my best to be the best I could be for you. You must always follow your dreams. No matter what happens stay strong and hold your head up high..."

Lennox became to cry.

Amanda got angry.

"SHUT UP!! I DONT CARE WHAT THAT DAMN DOCTOR SAID!! STOP TALKING LIKE THINGS ARE OVER!! YOUR GONNA BE STUCK WITH ME!! YOUR GONNA MAKE IT!!!!"

Lennox glared at Amanda.

"Amanda...you know that's a lie...."

Amanda sobbed turned around to try to hide her tears. 

"Craig..come here...please.."

Craig came closer.

"Craig... I want you to know that. I loved the time we've spent together...of course, it was nowhere near enough. You've changed from ol' keg stand, Craig. But I love responsible dad Craig as much as keg stand Craig."

Craig looked at him and he blushed hard.

"b-bro..."

"I want you to know that the time we spent together was one of the first times I've been happy. I thought I wouldn't be able to love again after I lost Alex.  
In a way, I view this as some really bad irony. For a long time,l Id was to be back with Alex again. Now that it seems like I may be joining him... I'm wishing to stay..begging to live more than I have ever wanted to for the longest time.

Lennox pulled Craig to him and kissed him tenderly. Craig kissed back. When he pulled away Craig was left flushed and Robert stepped up. He was upset. 

"hehe...Words don't just go to Craig. Even though I didn't know you that well...we did have fun..and.I thank you for being a good friend when I needed one. Your smart Rob. you know what's gonna happen...please...be there for Amanda. know that she's a grown-up..but she still gonna need people she can trust to lean on. Manda, I'm sure you can set things up to keep the house......I.....I....."

Lennox trailed off. He didn't know what he was supposed to say here. He took Craig's hand and held it tightly. Suddenly the rhythm of the beep got less frequent and quieter. 

"Craig, Amanda, I love you so much...."

Lennox closed his eyes slowly. When they closed a flatline could be heard echoing throughout the room. The other dad's found his room just as the flatline hit and all froze. Amanda began to sob and Craig started shaking.

"bro..no..this..this isn't real..this is a horrible dream...this can't be possible...  
YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!! LENNOX!!!!!!  
___________________________________________________________


	4. Idk

The other dad's looked at each other. They all find this impossible. Amanda said...they..didn't actually...Robert walked over to amanda and hugged her tightly. She tried to push him away but he used his superior dad's arms to hold her in place. She gave up and let herself sink in his arms. Craig stayed right by Lennox doctor must have heard their sobbing and she came in to see him flatlined. Suddenly she ran back out of the room and Damien looked up at her. She came back in with a shock pad.

"I need you to get out of my way!"

She charged the pads and shocked him 3 times saying clear in-between each shock. By the 3rd shock, nothing happened for a moment. But then, a singular beep. Then another. And another. Then the heart rate went up. It stopped at 57 bpm. Craig and Amanda broke out into tears. She ran to Craig who picked her up and swung her around and they both started laughing. Damien and the other dad's started to clap and cheer.

"What. I. Am? but I swore I had..." 

Amanda hugged you, not thinking for a second that she was murdering your rib cage.

"HAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT!!! LENNOX O'REILLY AINT KICKING THE DAMN BUCKET YET BITCHESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!

Lennox shouted as loud as he could, which was quiet.

"Come-on dad let's kick this place!"

"Not yet young lady your father's lucky to be alive. He'll need to stay here for a while."

Lennox looks at the doctor.

"yo doc how long will that be?"

"well guessing I'd say around 2 weeks. Maybe longer depending on your condition. I'll give you guys a little time to visit bit I'll have to steal your pops for some tests."

They all gathered around Lennox and began their inquisitions.

"Lennox how'd you even- what the hell happened?"

"it's a funny story Damien.....me and Craig were doing some and I tripped on a tree root and slammed into the rocks. Mainly cut my leg although I probably broke a whole lotta bone. I mean. I think....."

20 minutes later the doctor took Lennox for some x-rays.

"Hey, doc what's screwed?"

"Pardon me?"

"my bones. How bad are they?"

"looks like you broke some fingers fractured your left leg broke 4 ribs and sprained some muscles."

"that's not bad... considering how high I fell."

The doctor got Lennox a splint for his hand and a cast for his leg. After they wrapped everything in need of wrapping they gave him some crutches and helped him get his way back to his room.

"I'll let you rest for today but I'll need more tests tomorrow."

When he made his way in he slipped on Damien's cape and went for a tumble. Craig caught Lennox and helped him get to his bed. Damien stood up with a start and went over to Lennox as Craig sat you down. Damien blushed abashedly and fervently apologized. 

"Lennox are you okay!?!? I'm so sorry!"

He continues for a second and you tell him multiple times it's alright. For some reason, it's kinda cute to see Damien so timid and diffident. He quickly let it go though thank goodness. Things would have become kinda unpretentious if he persisted. You chatted with everyone. Who knew that nearly dying makes you the center of attention? After around 20 minutes the kids and parents started to tucker out. They insisted that they'd visit you in daily shifts although you told them that was unnecessary. They didn't listen at all though. Amanda also demanded to stay as well at night. You wouldn't have it though and made her go home with Robert. It was getting late and she should head home to go to bed. Brain asked if he could stay with Amanda cause he didn't want her in a house alone. So Amanda's gonna have a slumber party with daisy. briar and hazel insisted upon going with. Soo you and Craig were left alone. You blushed hard thinking about what you did...what you said...

"Bro. I'm sorry but we can't just act like what happened...didn't happen... Did you mean it? Y-you said that you..love.."

He trailed off and started to fidget. He tried but couldn't manage to keep eye contact.

"Hey uh...um Craig can you get me some soda?"

Craig raised a playful eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Soda's are unhealthy."

"I deserve it. Please, Craig?"

you gave Craig some dumb attempt of puppy eyes. He smiled and left to get get you a sprite.

-10 minutes and 4 soda's later-

"Lennox...I..want a straight answer...I need to know..."

You raised an eyebrow at your friend and noticed that he was nervously running his hands through his hair. 

"were you serious? or were you just talking? I mean you probably just said that randomly cause the situation.."

"you know the answer."

He tensed up.

"you want to hear me validate what your thinking. you know the answer."

he sat up and suddenly pulled Craig to him.   
You kissed him tenderly but passionately and he kissed back.  
After a few seconds, you pulled away both flustered.

"so..I.guess that's yes."

"Is that a prob?"

Craig looked away awkwardly

"n-no..."

Craig started to fiddle with his coat buttons. 

"I should go...and..uh. it's late.. to you should get some sleep." 

He quickly kissed you on the cheek and left so you could rest for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

After Lennox got home from the hospital things were alright. He got to sleep all the time Netflix and grill(with the help of joseph)Work out at the gym(under Craig's strict supervision)Go to museums and look at art(with Hugo giving semi boring lectures on the various artistic periods)Eat TONS of banana bread (that mat helped you bake)Catch catfish at the lake(brain there to help and to catch bigger and better fish)Robert generally just offered whiskey, wine, vodka e.t.c Lennox loved his friends to death but they insisted on being with him 24\7. After the incident, Lennox and Craig were a little awkward. Craig and he had a long talk about their relationship and he decided that he wanted more from him than just friendship. So They started dating. But kept it secret cause he and Craig both were kinda embarrassed at the thought of bringing it up. Also, Lennox and Craig wanted to try to take it slow. Amanda helped Lennox get into the car and they drove to the local clinic. Lennox was excited cause today he could finally take off all these dumb casts. He's had to have help with buncha stuff. Lennox truly appreciated the help although he thought it was a little belittling by the fact that they had to hold his hand as if he were a child.

"Come on pops you can't stay in the car.."

"Finnneeee..."

"Dad do you want me to get you a wheelchair?"

"No Manda I'm fine."

"What you trying to impress a nurse? Ah yes, a woman's soft point. A guy awkwardly hobbling on crutches."

"I take it as a way to improve upon my life stopping dad's arms. Maybe I can take get that 12-pack I've always wanted.."

"Dad...12 packs aren't real..."

"Honey anything's possible if you believe...and drink many many of Craig's protein shakes."

"You like those shakes huh?"

"Those shakes have a good chance at taking your reservation of favorite thing ever."

she smiled.

"Pops you couldn't replace me if you tried"  
Lennox threw his hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Alas, you've called my bluff.."

They both giggled playfully. Amanda thought that he was playing about the arms thing but she helped him out of the car and saw that he was ripped. Not just his arms but his legs were swole to. Not as much as Craig but he had gained stronger more defined muscles.

"holy cow dad when did you get buff?

"Spent lots of time working out with Craig. also the crutches.

Lennox got into working out because he thought that he might impress Craig if he gained some mass. Partially cause Lennox wanted to but mainly to get Craig to notice him. Lennox hobbled into the building. Amanda tried to offer to help but Lennox was determined to get inside without help. The doctor came in Quickly. They talked for a while and then she took off his Casts and did some evaluations. The doctor put a removable brace on his leg and said to take it easy. After some prescriptions, Lennox and Amanda headed back home.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
>time skip 4 days<  
Today lennox could finally get back to normal. All of his bones had officially healed.He had even been cleared for most all ranges of movement.To celebrate craig proposed a late casual jog.And of course lennox said yes.When craig and lennox finished the jog you Came home.It was after midnight.Lennox and craig both sat down in the living room.

"yo, bro. Where's Amanda?"

"She's over at with Emma P. Or was it Emma R? With a friend."

The room went silent. Things suddenly got tense outta nowhere. Craig was nervous and started to lightly tap his foot.

"Fuck it."

Craig looked at you.

"Something wrong Bro?"

Without warning,g Lennox pushed Craig down and straddled him. He blushed hard.

"Hey! l-Lennox? whats-

Lennox Shut him up with a rough kiss. He kissed back and ran his hands up and down your back. He bit his neck and left a dark hickey. Lennox Slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed the tender skin on his chest. After a minute or two, Craig pushed him away and he sat up panting. He waited for a second and caught his breath. Lennox sat up look down embarrassed thinking that Craig would be pissed. Craig looked him up and down and made a decision.

"How bout we go upstairs?" 

Lennox smiled at him got up and led him to his bedroom and softly shoved him onto his bed.

"Let's have some fun"

Craig took off his shirt and took off Lennox's shirt as well found himself surprised to see a well-formed 6 pack. He didn't think about it long he could ask about it later. He kissed Lennox leaving a trail of kisses from his collar bone down to his belly. Lennox pulled off his pants and paused for a second. Part of Lennox couldn't believe he was doing this. Lennox took off Craig's boxers and stopped shocked.

"Holy hot damn Craig!! Talk about packing!!

Craig got red in the face. Lennox wasn't trying to but he couldn't help but stare. Craig had a huge erection that was pulsing. Lennox took Craig's member and put his lips around his tip in which Craig groaned in response. Lennox Slowly went down on his cock until he had taken in all of Craig's length. he grinned to see Craig squirm under him. He started to go up and down on his cock and Craig started to moan.   
Lennox Kept it at a constant but began to speed up and Craig put his hand on his head to steady him. Quickly Craig started to get close to his limit and Lennox noticed.   
He speeds up but then stopped and then started again stopping in time just before Craig would orgasm. After repeating this a few times he had let Craig have a break and he could tell it was needed. Craig suddenly flipped Lennox over. 

"My turn"

Craig got up and went into Lennox's bathroom. He grabbed some lotion that Amanda kept in there occasionally. Craig came back and squeezed some on his hand and rubbed it on Lennox's asshole. He threw it to the side and leaned into Lennox's ear.

"This may hurt a little. I'll be gentle."

Craig put his cock at Lennox's entrance. He slowly pushed and eased himself into Lennox's until he was inside of him. Lennox left out a sharp gasp as the pain of being stretched out that much had hit him. Craig slowly pulled back and gently pushed back in and waited until Lennox adjusted. When Lennox had stretched out enough he suddenly turned it up. Craig thrust hard which drew a moan from Lennox. He thrust harder doing deeper into Lennox. He went from tender to rough and Lennox loved it. He started to speed up and after a short amount of time, he was almost to his limit. With one last thrust, he orgasmed and cummed into Lennox. After he had released his entire load he collapsed onto Lennox. Lennox shuddered as he felt Craig's cum drizzling outside of him.

"Lennox...that...was.. amazing..."

Lennox smiled.

"that was good. assuming that's your first time with a guy."

Craig blushed.

"not my first rodeo babe."

".... I'll learn.... eventually....."

"face it, bro. I do great sex cause I know what a man wants."

Lennox grinned and playfully punched Craig. he snuggled with Craig and they both quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lennox woke up during the night. It was 3:25 in the morning.   
He lifted his head a little to see that he was laying on Craig. Lennox quickly had been reminded of the intense...."fun" they had before falling asleep. He stood got up to go pee and instantly winced at the protest of his aching rear. Lennox had gone to the restroom and stretched. He Popped some boxers on and went to put some on Craig too. Lennox lifted the blanket to see that Craig already had his own. Then he slipped back into bed and cuddled with Craig as he rolled into his side. He quickly fell asleep.  
___________________________________________________________  
(the next morning)  
Amanda yawned as she walked into the house. She got some went into the kitchen to make some breakfast to see Craig sitting on the kitchen table eating cereal. Wearing nothing but his boxers (which were hanging dangerously low off his hips)When Craig saw Amanda he choked on his cereal for a second but swallowed the mouth full of honey nut cheerios. He blushed lightly realizing that he was rather underdressed and that this was a little awkward. But do anything to show embarrassment? Na.

" 'morning Amanda."

"H-hey Craig?? um...why are you practically naked and in our kitchen at 7:25 in the morning?"

He said nothing in response.

"Craig? Where's dad?"

He was silent and took a log exaggerated sip of milk.

"Upstairs. Don't bother him he's asleep."

"Okay. Now 2 things. Where're your clothes why are you naked and what are you doing in the kitchen? At 7:25 A.M?

"that's 3"

"my bad."

"My clothes are upstairs. I don't want to wake Lennox. I was gonna get dressed after he woke up but it seems my plans have changed."

Craig took another long sip of milk. 

"As for why I'm naked. Well mostly anyway."

He looked at Amanda and just shrugged.

"And lastly, why I'm in the kitchen. I was hungry. Although I know that's not what you meant."

Craig looked away and blushed.

"let's just say me and Lennox had a....sleepover."

Amanda eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you using my father for sex?"

Craig tensed out of nowhere.

"What??"

"Craig. I love my dad. And this isn't my business but if my dad's being objectified I sure as hell won't allow it. I don't care if who you are I won't stand on the side and watch you abuse him."

Craig furrowed his eyebrow at her.

"Amanda I'm- that's not what's going on...although I respect your protective instincts. I'm not mistreating Lennox in any way. It's just...I..didn't want to make a big deal about...us....so we agreed to keep this to ourselves."

Amanda seemed relieved that nothing bad was happening.

"You want me to do the same a presume."

Craig looked upset.

"Not like I can make you..."

Amanda Stretched. 

"I wanna bargain. I don't care what you and my dad do together. That's your business. But I want you to promise me one thing. And I mean promise. A life binding oath."

Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Treat my pops good. Take care of him. You said you were college roommates right? So you know that after....you know..dad...hasn't been the same...on the love thing at least...."

"Alright. I promise you that Lennox AND you are in good hands."

"I have one more condition. Make me some Lucky charms."

Craig smiled. 

"Lucky charms is unhealthy. Packed with sugar. How bout I make something better?  
Like a cheesy omelet?"

"Deal. It better be delicious though."

Craig got to work making 3 beautiful Omelettes with minimal effort.

He set one for Amanda with some milk one for him with a glass of water and the third plate with a cup of coffee.   
As soon as Craig finished pouring the coffee she heard some footsteps and saw Lennox stretching and walking into the kitchen.

"good morning dad."

Lennox was surprised to see Amanda and Craig in the kitchen together. He didn't worry about it long though because he could tell by looking at Craig that she knew. He didn't find it surprising. Amanda is a smart girl. He walked over to Craig and planted a quick kiss onto his tender lips and they went upstairs. They both came back dressed and sat down to eat. It was a little awkward but they'll live. Amanda tried not to but ended up finding her eyes drawn to the dark hickey onto his neck. Lennox quickly noticed this and abashedly covered it up.

"yo, Amanda I and Craig are gonna hang out with Damien and Robert. We'll probably be gone all day."

"Okay, dad. not gonna throw a killer party while you're gone"

"glad to hear that because I know and understand that you are a perfectly responsible adult hon bun." 

"yeah, that's me! reposition-9000 over here."

And Lennox closed the door and went over to Craig's to chill for a while.

__________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Craig and Lennox both finished breakfast with Amanda. Lennox planted a kiss onto Amanda's forehead and gave her the usual directions. Don't burn the house down, feel free to invite somebody over, and cook\watch whatever she wants. Craig and Lennox left and start on a slow jog. Lennox wanted to say no. And immediately let himself get pressured into physical activity. So he decided to let Craig persuade him to go to the gym. 

"I probably hop on the treadmill."

"Alright. you sure that what you wanna go with bro?"

"yes. bro positive."

"that's what I like to hear bro"

They turned the speed up. Slowly then Craig went a little faster. Lennox speeds up to match. Craig cranked it up again. He flashed a smile at Lennox. They were going pretty fast. Lennox was still keeping up. Craig was surprised but happy. Most of the time Lennox would be tuckered out at this speed. He was getting a little tried but Craig knew he had a little more in him. 

"You wanna see if you got some more spunk in you?"

"surrreee sirrrrr"

Lennox panted. He was getting a little tired. Sure he could go fast but he only had so much stamina. Craig once again turned up the speed. He was starting to break a sweat himself. Okay. this was a lot. This was pushing it. Lennox of course decides it would be better to go even faster than this. Yeah just ignore the screams and protest of his muscles. Man his legs are gonna make him pay for this tenfold.  
He added more speed. Well, at least he got Craig's attention. Cause he beamed. Then he freaked when he saw Lennox make the smoothest transition from treadmill to the wall that he'd ever seen. 

"Lennox bro!! are you alright!?"

Lennox rubbed his head. it was a little sore but not that much. 

"hehe. I'm flattered that you worried. But it takes more than that to cripple Lennox o'reilly!"

"Really? Lennox. bro...you would sob every time you stubbed your toe in the dorm."

"STUBBING ONES TOE IS THE WORST PAIN A MAN CAN ENDURE!!!!!!"

Craig laughed. 

"bro. I see whatcha mean."

Craig and Lennox went on various bodily torture devices. Lennox got a hit and sweaty, a toxic combo. He took off his shirt and Craig stared for just a second. Yes, he'd seen Lennox shirtless more times than he could count. But when you sleep with your best friend, who is very sexy but very packing in self-esteem, the glimpses they let you tend to appreciate the glimpses of the body they give you. plus he had muscles. Lennox looked up to see that some of the workers were setting up a boxing ring. Lennox pointed at it.

"Heyyyyyyy Craig, what's that over there?"

"a boxing ring?"

"why?

"why? because some guys requested it's installation?"

A bright idea popped in Craig's head. 

"yo bro maybe me and you should go around."

"Craig, do you even know how to box?" 

"Bro. I'm sure it can't be that hard. You did it in college."

Lennox tensed. Shit, he knew about that?? He felt himself blushing.

"Y-you knew about that?"

Craig was surprised by Lennox's shock.

"Yeah. But I guess I wasn't supposed to. Why is it such a big deal?"

"........"

"bro?"

Lennox remained silent.

"........fine......"

Craig smiled and took his shirt off. He and Lennox got on boxing gloves and Lennox tied his hair into a bun.

".....I hate man buns..."

"what do you mean? you look great.."

"Craig I'm not that dumb...and also you're a terrible liar. this is not my style."

Craig was silent. He looked away awkwardly for a second. Craig quickly brought his attention to the match. Lennox was doing some stretching and Craig joined. Lennox threw some punches in the air and was seeming to try to warm up. When he was done he took his guard. Craig was surprised to see how good his guard was. Craig couldn't find a single vulnerability on his whole body. Craig took his stance, which was decent but Lennox could see at least 3 unguarded spots. The bell ran and Craig took the first swing, coming at Lennox with a decent right hook. Lennox dodged with ease. Before Craig properly understood what was happening Lennox was already behind him. He landed 5 strong kicks. One kick to the back of Craig's knee cap. The next onto Craig's butt and 2 onto Craig's lower back each within quick succession of the last. Fell and Lennox realized what he did. He ran over to Craig to make sure he was alright.

"oh my God! Craig are you alright?!?!? I'm so sorry bro! I didn't mean to hurt you! or to kick that hard!"

Lennox helped Craig sit up and Craig grabbed his knee and held it. There was a tear in his eye that was dangerously close to escaping. He held it back though. Craig smiled and laughed. 

"Bro!! that was awesome!! I didn't know you were that good!!! Why did you never tell me that you were a good boxer? I woulda loved going a few rounds."

Lennox said nothing. He picked up Craig and helped him sit down on the side. Craig could walk although his knee hurt like hell and he limped. 

"Craig are you sure you okay? I hit a soft spot pretty hard."

"I still think you shoulda told me about this." 

"you said you know that I was a boxer."

"I didn't know you were a good one. Is that why you gave it up? BRO that'd be crazy!! Giving up boxing because you were so strong that no one could match you!"

"Craig was on earth not in some wacky episode of dragon ball z."

He smiled.

"I can still dream can't I?"

Lennox rubbed his eyebrows. How can he be upset at such a happy face? They got their shirts and Lennox refused to let Craig walk on his own. He tried to help Craig but Craig refused.

"Calm down Len. It's not like my knee caps are dislocated. All you did was just irritate it." 

"It hurts doesn't it?" 

"Yes but I'm a big boy. I'm gonna be fine"

Lennox decided to let Craig walk on his own. But he leaned down and kissed Craig's knee. He beamed.

"See? All better!"

They worked out for a few hours and by the time they left, it was later in the afternoon. It took some persuasion but he convinced Craig to get some fast food. He bargained that he'd eat some McDonald's if he promised to give him a rematch tomorrow. Lennox agreed to it. Lennox got the chicken burger with some sprite as well as a side of fries. Craig thought workout and carbs weren't a good mix but they had to work hard. So he thought that they, well Lennox deserved a treat. Craig just got a small chicken burger small fries and a medium cola. Lennox ate all of his food although Craig decided to let Lennox finish his leftovers. It was getting a little dark Lennox and Craig decided to go to Jim and Kim's. They were surprised to find Robert and Damien. Although Lennox remembered that they had agreed to meet them an hour later. 

"yo, Robert what's up? Soo, I guess we're early."

"Well, what you two doing standing over there? get over here."

Damien gulped. He drank alcohol before although he didn't find it as appealing as Robert did. He took his double-sized shot of whiskey and took it down all at once. He shuddered as he felt the whiskey slither and burn down his throat.

"I fail to see how you delight in the consumption of such filthy...refreshments...."

Robert shrugged. 

"You don't have to drink it if you want to Damien. No one's forcing you to."

Damien sighed with relief and ordered an iced tea. Craig, Damien, Robert, and Lennox all chatted for a while. After about 20 minutes Lennox was looking around the room and he noticed a piano, grand piano on a little stage at the front of the bar. 

"Hey whose is that up there?"

Neil popped up.

"That's mine. Don't get a room for it at my apartment so I keep it here."

Lennox eyed Neil curiously.

"You play?"

"No, although I don't wanna just toss it. Yes, I could sell it although it was my great-grandfather's. It's a family heirloom. I thought it could be put to use here. surprisingly people are more willing to do dumb ass shit is alcohol and instruments are involved."

"You care if I give it a shot?" 

"Na. Go ahead. just please don't destroy my ears."

Craig looked at Lennox. 

"One-second thought... I'll.. I'll pass..."

"Well if you change your mind to your free to use it. Just don't break any eardrums and don't break the piano. it's antique."

Lennox dropped the thought. Soon he found himself sitting down at the piano. With Robert and Damien cheering him on. Craig looks at him worried. Lennox looked at Craig longingly and Craig nodded. He walked up to the piano and sat down by him. Well, he got a folding chair and sat next to him. The seat wasn't that big. Lennox went to play but his hands started to shake. Craig took his hand and squeezed it holding it tight.

"Hey. Lennox. Look at me okay? It's gonna be fine. You don't have to do this. you only have to do this if you want to. Breathe in and breathe out."

After some deaths, Lennox calmed down. Then he steadied his hands as best as he could. Craig hooked up a microphone and put it by Lennox.

"testing testing 1-2-1-2..hehe..s-so..i-.."

Some people noticed Lennox talking and they turned their attention to the stage.

"um M-My name is Lennox O'reilly..and..I'm gonna play a song for you guys..it's not that good..I...wrote this years ago so. I hope you can listen. if you want."

He played a few notes and Robert and Damien immediately noticed. Lennox was an amazing piano player. After a few seconds, he had started to sing.

"Oh this house of glass was never made to last, I wish tape and glue could fix it.  
Just to preserve my memories of the past.  
And as we drift apart I begin to watch all of its cracks.  
It was short-lived and fell apart so fast.  
All I could do was watch it fall and crumble into bits.  
It was so recently, and somehow it felt so long ago.  
As time goes by, I begin to wonder.  
Was I part of it or an outcast?  
No, don't tell me it's all in my head.  
No, don't tell me I'm just paranoid.  
I'd give the world just to try to do it all again.  
Just replay what was mine and I could still hold.  
Warn the others of what could be and have my story told.  
I could try again to see what may be.  
Maybe wake up years from now and still be a part of these Things.  
But for now, that's only my dream.  
I'll try to stitch and sew my seams.  
Heal these deep wounds given to me.  
So this house of glass was never made to last.  
Only windows stained with blood and tears pertain to my past.  
I run my hands across it as it all begins to crack.  
It took me all these years to build but it all fell so fast.  
No, it's not all in my head.  
No I know I'm not paranoid.  
I know what was said about me.  
And, that's not something you can forget.  
But until then, I'm just some outcast.  
My next house of glass probably won't last.  
I'm building it from scrape and I know it will crack.  
But until then, I'll feel safe and sound.  
These deep wounds inflicted by my friends will all heal.  
And I'll comprehend they never loved me.  
Even in the end.  
And sometimes I wonder, could I have avoided this contrast?  
Was it inevitable?  
Was it all a test?  
Were these people sent to me by some fucked up destiny?  
Or was I the one sent to them as an obstacle to which to throw out?  
I know if I sit here long I'll believe the worst of them.  
But I don't.  
I believe they had good intentions.  
But those intentions were blurred out.  
By the beating rain of their hatred and insults.  
But what can I say we're children not adults.  
And these houses of glass are never made to last.  
They take so long to build.   
But they'll fall so fast.  
But soon that will all be a thing of the past."

Lennox looked up and wiped a tear from his eyes. Soon the entire bar was clapping and cheering and he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Lennox had started to tear up. He quickly plastered a fake smile onto his face and quickly scurried away to Damien and Robert. As soon as he had made it back over to Damien and Robert he was in full tears sobbing. Robert and Damien both got concerned and stood up. Craig seemingly popped out of nowhere and pulled Lennox into his chest. Lennox struggled but Craig used his superior gym dad's arms to hold him there. 

*grunt* "Let me go!"

"Nope. no can do. You always comfort me when I'm sad. it's your turn. you can't be there for everyone else. you need to let us be there for you."

Lennox struggled a little more but gave in. it was clear he couldn't escape. He slinked into Craig's arms. he didn't want to admit it but nowhere was safest than this. Craig held him to his chest for a minute than he let him go.

"Lennox? Are you all alright? what is the cause of this distress?"

"you okay man? Do you need some whiskey? always picks me up." 

"That song.....that I sang..."

"What of it?"

"Damien...I...wrote that song...a few years back...when..."

Robert put his hand on Damien's shoulder.

"It's that guy."

"What do you mean Robert?"

"it was his-"

Robert stopped. He didn't wanna finish. he wasn't sure if the answer to his assumption was correct. Lennox bit his lip and puffed out his cheeks a little. 

"Damien....it...was... Alex's...."

"Oh... Lennox. I'm...."

"I wrote that song....around a month after he......."

Damien and Robert looked at each other. This was awkward. They wanted to support Lennox. What were they supposed to say? They couldn't help out much here.

"I... Alex...loved the piano...I played it for him every date went on. Alex proposed to me by singing a song. I played for our wedding. I played for our anniversary. He went to the local bar to play a gig.....he...."

Lennox teared up. He couldn't keep talking about him. Craig pulled Lennox close to him and whispered into his ear. Lennox smiled and then slowly nodded.

"Hey, guys we got some news for you."

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?"

Craig grabbed Lennox and kissed him tenderly for a second. Damien flushed, PDA was strange to him. Robert just sipped his whiskey. When Craig let Lennox go he looked at Robert embarrassed.

"That was kinda extra..."

Craig said nothing. He smiled and hugged Lennox from behind. He did a bad dad impression of a moonwalk as he went back to get some ginger ale.

"Lennox so you and Craig are??"

"Gay? yes. Official? yes. kinda."

"When?"

"Shortly after I had. not died."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Lennox avoided eye contact.

"We...had our reasons.... although this morning Amanda found out so Craig decided we should tell everybody."

"Because Amanda knew?"

"Keeping a secret like that is tiring. I didn't wanna keep this to ourselves. Craig wanted to. He..was worried that you guys wouldn't take it well."

Robert eyed Lennox.

"Lennox. Everybody in the cul-de-sac is gay. I mean not literally but- what I mean is that there's a lot of gay energy. being gay isn't that big of a deal."

"Well...he was probably worried about how briar and hazel would take it. I am surprised how well Amanda took the news. Either way it's n, not a problem."

Robert shrugged.

"Sure. I still value you yada yada. Do you."

Robert was smiling. Damn his sarcasm doesn't get old.

Lennox and Craig left to go home. it was late. Damien and Robert started to walk home. 

Damien gulped. He suddenly turned red. He found himself really...horny...of that's the proper word...somehow he found himself with a burning. A fire searing through his body. Robert was about to walk inside when he noticed Damien frazzled. He walked to his door and was about to say good night to Damien. He decided against it. He smiled at Damien. He was better at composure than he Robert expect. Robert shivered. He couldn't explain why, but right now he wanted to push Damien. He wanted him. He wanted to drive him crazy. To break that composure of his. To watch Damien's face would twist Robert would.....ugh the things he wanted to do to him. He found himself shaking feeling his body flood with desire. He must have been starring because Damien was staring at him. He looked blank. Robert grabbed his wrist and pulled Damien inside. 

"R-Robert!? What are you-"

Robert shut him up with a rough kiss. He couldn't contain himself. He started to kiss Damien roughly. He quickly pulled himself off of Damien. He was panting, as blood surging through his veins. 

"God damn you...what are you doing to me??"

"R-Robert What are you doing?"

"Damien, I know you want this...you may keep your face blank but I can tell."

Damien shuddered. Robert was right. He felt lust pumping through him. He still kept a straight face.

"Ugh...God...when you cover yourself up like that."

Robert got close to Damien. He whispered in his ear with a husky voice that pierced to his core. 

"When you try to compose yourself. I start picturing myself and all the filthy things I wanna do to you. I wanna fuck you. I wanna watch your blank face twist and feel you convulse under me. I want to make you scream. I want to pound you do hard you won't be able to sit for weeks. I want to wrap my hands around that soft, delicate throat of yours and squeeze it. I want to hear you gasp and struggle to breathe. You've been bad Damien. And Daddy punishes bad children."

Damien blushed. He started to paint. He felt Robert's large erection pressing into him.  
His heart was racing. Robert backed him against the wall. Robert held Damien's hands above them. Damien froze. Robert kissed him trailing from his lips to his neck and back up again.

"I want you, Damien...."

Robert trailed off. He took one of his hands and slide the door open. Robert took a few steps away from Damien.

"You may not want this though. If you don't, you can leave. We won't bring this up and I'll leave the matter like that. But if you want this.."

Robert motioned to the cracked open door and the staircase. 

"This is your choice. You don't have to do anything with me if you don't want to. Don't force yourself."

Damien gulped. Robert was asking for his consent. With determination in his eyes, he closed the door. He wanted this as much as Robert. He wasn't gonna let this pass by cause he was nervous. Sure he was doubtful this was a serious thing. Anybody would be. He looked at Robert and nodded. Damien was surprised that Robert couldn't hear his heart. It could probably drown out drums. Robert smiled. He grabbed Damien's wrist and lead him upstairs to his bedroom. Instantly he smashed his lips onto Damien's. He started kissing him roughly and a moan escaped Damien's lips. The sound spurred on Robert. He smoothly threw his jacket to the ground and grabbed Damien's hips. He went to try and pull off Damien's cape but it wouldn't come off. He started to get a little frustrated with it. Damien bent his hand under the left shoulder cover and Robert heard a click. The cape fell off with ease. After a little awkward bodily movement, they were both nude. Robert pushed Damien down onto his bed. Robert left for a second and popped back with a rope. 

"wait wait wait wait wait-"

"Chill vamps. It's alright okay? Yes, I'm going to do filthy things to you. Your most likely going to enjoy it like the naughty slut you are."

Damien looked a little hurt.

"I have a verbal humiliation kink."

"oooooh. What else are you gonna do?"

Robert went into his closet and pulled out a flog. Damien's eyes widened. It was small but all those little tails didn't look all that friendly. 

"What's your word?"

"What?"

"I need you to give a safe word. So whenever it's getting too much for you to handle you just gotta tell that word and I'll stop. I can't know when it's too much if you don't tell me."

"um...let's do danger...yeah that."

"you sure?"

"how about um...cactus?"

"cactus?"

"Yes, that one."

"Alright. if I'm doing or saying something to you and you respond with cactus I'll know I've overstepped myself."

Damien nodded. Robert changed gears again which he did a lot and flipped Damien over to lay him in his stomach. Suddenly a crack sounded and Damien groaned as the tails connected with his back. He started to tear up. It hurt although he could take the pain. Damien moaned with each strike. It hurt although he loved it. This surprised him. He never knew that he was such a masochist. After a few more strikes Robert stopped. Damien's back was pink although there weren't any marks. Robert flipped Damien over onto his back. He sucked air in-between his teeth. His back was sore. Robert softly stroked his back.

"Don't worry. It's alright. I was careful to leave no marks. It's gonna be sore. Your back should be better by tomorrow. When I'm done with you I'll get you some ice."

Robert went into his nightstand and got a 7 1\2 inch bowie knife. Damien drew a sharp intake of breath and anxiously eyed the knife. Robert took the blade and pressed it against Damien's throat. He slowly drew the knife down to his collar bone and along his chest. 

"Please put it back"

"What's that"

"I want to feel it."

Robert brought the knife up to his throat. Damien went limp. Robert could tell he was aroused by this. Robert slapped the knife against Damien's thigh and he groaned. Robert cut the rope with the knife and flipped Damien over onto his belly. Robert got up and came back with some lotion but put it to the side. He inserted a finger into Damien's tight ass. He groaned as Robert slipped in 2 then 3. He slowly fingered till his fingers were inside of Damien. He would work Damien up and just before it became too much he'd stop. 

" Ugh~ "

"Yeah you love this, don't you? Your such a whore. You filthy animal."

Robert slapped Damien's ass. 

"You've been naughty. Do I need to spank you?"

"Please..."

"Oh? please what?"

"Screw me." 

"What's that? you got to speak clearly."

Robert knew what he meant. He had to ask though. 

" *moan* Fuck me please. Fuck me, hard daddy!"

Robert stopped.

"What did you say?"

"Fuck me, daddy."

Robert smiled. 

"You're so naughty. Alright then."

Robert got up and got the lotion. He put some in his fingers and rubbed it onto Damien's entrance. He put a little onto his tip. With a single motion, he thrust into Damien. He gave him a second to adjust to him. He slowly pushed into Damien until he had taken his entire length. As soon as Robert thought he was ready he thrust into him. With each thrust, he went harder. He slammed into Damien. 

"Ugh god!! Damien your so tight!!!"

this was much better than Robert expected. Damien was close but so was Robert.   
Damien reached his climax and he fell into a glorious orgasm. 

"DAMIEN!!!!!"

Robert screamed his name as he finally reached his orgasm and he cummed inside of Damien. He pulled out when he finished. 

"I'm. exhausted...."


	9. Chapter 9

Damien woke up with a start. He sat up and sweat dripped down his head. He looked next to him and felt his gut clench to see that space next to him wasn't occupied. He looked around him with a face that showed more desperation than he intended. Damien stood up and slapped on his boxers. He was too lazy to put on anything else. When he stood up he had felt the pain in his back. the open wounds connecting with cold crisp air. They hurt a little but he could take it. Kinda felt like a headache. Damien parked his head cause heard sniffling. He went to the source which was the closet and opened it. He saw Robert in their eyes puffed and red. When Robert looked up and saw Damien he slammed the door closed. His voice was rougher than normal. You could tell that he had been crying hard and long.

"I'm sorry...did I wake you up vamps?"

"I'm not a vampire Robert. I've told ya this."

"Never gonna believe you vamps."

"Well, I am satisfied to see that my aesthetic is so convincing."

"If you want to know why I think you're a vampire blame those sharp ass canines of yours. Those are way sharper than a normal man's teeth."

"Are you gonna come out?"

"nope. staying in the closet is fun"

"no not dear."

"it's dark."

"yes, it is."

"no, you didn't wake me up...I mean I think you didn't... even if you did it isn't very important. But could you tell me why your crying?"

"............."

"I mean we had sex so seeing you cry isn't a huge step."

"I'm more comfortable with a man seeing my penis over a man seeing me with emotional vulnerability."

Robert opened the door to see Damien's face and he broke out into a full sob. Damien didn't expect this but he gave a weak smile. he just barely opened his arms and Robert threw himself at him. Damien and Robert fell onto the bed and Robert just cried and cried. Damien just held Robert head close to his chest. he noticed the differences between them, between their body heat. Robert was so warm. this felt comforting, and Damien assumed that he was the opposite which he realized was correct as he felt Robert try to put his searing cheeks onto his chest. 

"do you want to talk about it, Robert?"

Robert struggled to talk between sobs. he somewhat wheezed. 

"Why do people put up with me? all I do is just be a fuck up. I fucked up with vals mom. I fucked up as a father for Valentine! I just fucking drink all the time! I have problems with myself and I just took them out onto you! and that makes me a fuck up! because I treated you like you were my punching bag! and your not! you are a person yet I can never see people as people! all I do is turn them into objects for my use!! all I ever do is screw up!"

"...i...don't know what to say...I don't know how things were with Val..but you didn't do anything wrong. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. I'm here with you in your bed because I wanted to be. you didn't pressure me into anything I didn't want. do you want me to be an object?"

Robert sat up. 

"you...need to leave...i....can't let you stay with me...not now..."

Damien looked hurt. he started to tear up a little. He hides it as best as he could though.

"Is this what you want?"

"Damien....please....leave.."

Damien nodded. it was 3 in the morning but he wasn't going to stay here if Robert didn't want him to. he got dressed and looked at Robert. 

"you..know where ill be...if you want to..."

Damien didn't know what he was trying to say. He noticed that Robert couldn't make eye contact. The conflict within Robert was so strong he could practically smell it.   
He walked home but as soon as he had opened his door he had collapsed and started to sob. Lucien came storm in down the stare. He had heard his dad crying and was coming to see what was wrong.

"okay, dad what the hell happened!? if that drunk guy hurt I swear to god.-"

Damien tried his best to talk but gave up. Lucien stopped. he just sat by his dad and hugged him. Damien's clothes were messy and Lucien noticed the whip markings on Damien's back. he was pissed to see his dad physically hurt as well as mentally, but he knew it wasn't his place to talk about whatever had happened. so he hugged Damien and just let him cry. They both fell asleep right at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Damien woke up early. He found Lucien laid down on the floor. Damien smiled and stroked his hair. When Damien recalled the past night tears began to pour down. Damien picked up Lucian and carried him to his bed and tucked him in. Damien went into his room and curled into a ball. He just sat and cried and cried. He didn't know why but what happened...he felt broken. Being told to leave, Robert had left a deep wound. Maybe it was his broken trust. all he knew was that right now Damien felt used. why did he let Robert close to him like that? he just let Robert use him. God, how could he be so ludicrous? Letting Robert copulate with him? He showed that he had emotions there. all Robert wanted was the sex. There was nothing there. Is there something? Robert said he felt guilty. Damien was-

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Damien felt ashamed as Lucian walked into his room. he must have woken him up with his crying. 

"dad? your..not okay are you? you've..been crying for 20 minutes now...what did that guy do? I....saw the marks he left...on your back.."

Damien took a sharp intake of breath as Lucien brushed his hand along Damien's back. He winced as Lucien brushed along the deeper lacerations. Lucien was pissed. 

"Lucien..can you do me a favor son?"

"of course. what do you need dad?"

Damien unclasped the few buttons that were holding his vest closed. He pulled off his shirt and slouched. Lucien got a better look at the long narrow red marks running up and down his father's back. Damien saw as Lucien's face filled with contempt and turmoil. Damien for some reason felt ashamed. to show his son he had let himself be used, abused even in such a manner. Lucien went to the bathroom and came back with some cloth and rubbing alcohol. Damien winced as Lucian started to clean the scratch like gashes inflicted upon his back. 

"I'm sure you have many inquired about the....events of the previous night..."

"No shit! you came home full tears and stuff. I haven't seen you cry that bad in years..." 

"How did you know who I was with?" 

"dad. you two aren't that slick. plus I saw him pull you into his place."

A loud knocking echoed through the house. Lucien wrapped up Damien's lacerations with some bandages. Damien put his poet shirt on but kept the cloak and vest off. He went to the door to see mary there. 

"Yo dames! This is weird but Robert told me to give you a message."

She handed a wax-sealed letter. Damien welled up but he tried to conceal it. And mary bit the bait without hesitation.

"Damien, what's wrong? Are you crying? Did something happen??"

"I appreciate the concern..but undoubtedly! I assure you.it f-"

His voice cracked. He walked over to his couch and sat with his head in his hands. mary walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down next to Damien and he threw himself into her arms. He just cried and she stroked his hair. Lucien went up to his room to give his dad some alone time.

"why was I so stupid?? I trusted him!!"

"what happened?"

"I know I wasn't his intention but I can't help but feel used! was he taking out his frustration? what are we? do I love him? can I love him? should I?"

"Robert...is....difficult...he's got problems..he kicked you out didn't he?"

Damien nodded. 

"I think he loves ya."

"what?"

"he told me a few days ago that he cares. for you. I think he's pushing you away now cause he thinks he's hurt you worse if he didn't cut it off now."

"I don't want it to be this way..."

"don't talk to him."

"what?"

"take space. You need to give it time. see if you want this. That's what I did with Joseph."

"Are you sure? I have my doubt that this will work."

"yeah, dames. it'll work. now calm yourself and accept the booples."

And with that she booped his nose. He sat up but proceeded to lean on her shoulder.

"all right...now...we wait."


End file.
